Darkened Awareness
by Lilchickan
Summary: Set in the Deathly Hallows Book. Before the Golden Trio collect the locket. Hermione is caught by the snatchers, where she is eventually taken to the Malfoy Manor. Hermione is faced between choosing a Torturous group of snatchers or the murderous right hand woman of the Dark lord. Trigger warnings of abuse, torture, rape, horror and swearing. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

A chilling breeze blew through the open window pushing the curtains roughly aside. The dark interior of the room was dimly lit by a small fire crackling under the mantle piece. The occupant in the room sat on a old bronze chair facing the fire, watching the last of flames crackle on the charred wood. The brass ornaments that were displayed on top of the fireplace looked as if they had not been polished in years even the furniture in the room looked neglected and tarnished. A faint pop signaled the arrival of the house elf. The elf did not speak at first and looked as if he was gathering his courage to deliver his news.

"Speak" the voice demanded and the elf visibly shook in fear from the command.

"Hokie has come to announce the arrival of visitors at the gate, they have a prisoner. Lomy has already notified Master Molfy of their presence and Hokie remembers Mistress Lestrange's order, to tell her of anything that happens in the Molfy Manor" He spoke quickly as he fidgeted with his tethered rag he wore.

The rooms occupant stood immediately turning to face the elf who visibly flinched. He elf bowed his head low, with his nose almost touching the floor. There was a load crack as the woman apparated downstairs to greet her new _guests._

* * *

"Mudblood" Bellatrix breathed hauntingly as she stared down at the girl before her.

 _Mudblood_ The one word spoken sent a ripple through the snatchers as they glanced nervously at each other. There were nine snatchers in total and all of them were dirty men who looked as if they had not showered in years. Among them was the infamous werewolf Greyback who stood in front of the tethered rag tag bunch.

Hermione kept her eyes locked on the black orbs as she felt them sweep over her body, she was determined to keep her breathing equally paced even though her mind was racing.

The leader and werewolf Greyback, who was the strongest more vile man of the whole group. The most feared werewolf of Britain kept the men under control promising the rest of the men a delicious prize that they would all receive if they stuck to his plan.

* * *

The moment she felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck, Hermione knew she wandered too far from the camp site where her wards could not keep her safe. The Gryffindor screamed at the top of her lungs desperately trying to alert the boys. When she was wrestled easily to the ground by the werewolf, who couldn't believe his luck catching her. The Gryffindor screamed her throat coarse until Greyback's fist effectively knocked her out making her fall face first into the mud.

Five horrific days of been beaten to a pulp and crucio to the point of unconsciousness. Scraps of bread were fed to her and small mouthfuls of water from a dirty bottle that was forced to her lips which Hermione slurped greedily down whenever it was offered to her. The only recovery was when she was dragged roughly through dense forest hooded and gagged. Scabior had taken a liking to the Gryffindor and enjoyed inflicting the most pain and scrutiny on her. He would often show off his spells that brought the out worst screams from her in front of the other men in group.

"Good Muddog, stay down at my feet where you belong." Scabior chuckled as he placed his boot on Hermione's chest planting her firmly in the muddy ground. A few of the men let out a laugh while the watched hungrily from the campfire where they were siting. An eerie silence fell over the camp with only the sound of the campfire crackling. It reminded Hermione of siting safely between Harry and Ron safe which felt like a life time ago. Scabior pressed his foot harder into her chest making Hermione wheeze in pain as he looked down at her with a predatory look in his eyes. He removed he boot and crouched down next to her and with unnatural gentle hands he stroked the hair that was plastered to her damp face out of her eyes. He lent forward and pushed his head in the crook of her neck and took a long deep breath in, staying like that for a few moments. Hermione froze in fear when she felt his lips bush against her ear "You smell like a dirty rat, a rat I look forward to pushing my cock inside of" He croaked into her ear. The Gryffindor shuddered violently feeling the bile rise in her throat. Scabior put his hands either side of her face to look directly down into her eyes, his pupils were dilated as he continued to breathe over her. With the remainder of her strength Hermione surged up words head-butting him hard in the nose, he toppled over landing on with ground with a thud.

"You little bitch! You broke my fucking nose!" He cried clasping a hand over his bleeding face. The men surrounding the camp fire quickly rose towards her. Hermione squinted out of her swollen eye sockets at them.

"Nah! Nah leave her to me lad's, I'm gonna teach this little slut a lesson" Scabior said waving the men down. He stood and whipped his nose on his sleeve which continued to bleed down his past his chin and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his mahogany wand. "Petrificus Totalus" the body bind spell hit Hermione who was still sitting up at the time, knocking her again onto the ground. The witch was unable to move an inch, her breathing had become erratic and her eyes darted around erectly followed Scabior walking towards her, He lifted her up and draped over one of his shoulders.

"Mate, you reckon that's a good idea? Greyback ordered that we were to keep her alive and-"

"The fuck do I care what Greyback said" Answered Scabior angrily. "I'm only having a bit of fun, warming up this Mudblood." He smirked towards the rest of the men who were unsure of what to do as they stood around the campfire again watching a terrified Hermione being carried to the far corner of the camp. Her chilling screams and cries echoed through the camp that night making even the toughest of the men shiver uncomfortably.

* * *

Numb.

Hermione felt numb, from every beating and every spell that was inflicted on her body was broken. A small voice from within her was the only thing that encouraged her to keep on going. That small voice who soothed her soul and her mind. Hermione's eyes were closed as she lay on the cold ground again listening to her inner voice.

"Bloody hell! Look at that Scabby, you've gone an made er' ears bleed." One of the men crackled after the crucio spell was lifted. The rest of the men joined in laughter and some of them crouched beside her to inspect the damage further.

"Enough!" A loud terrifying voice erupted making the men jump. "We need her able to walk into the damn Manor or this whole plan will go to the bloody shit." Greyback growled.

"We could just heal er an av' a bit more fun." One of men laughed deeply openly adjusting his junk threw his jeans.

"Yeah Greyback, lighten up and let that greasy hair of yours down and have fun with me and the boys. As if any of us know how to preform healing spells anyway." Scabior smirked. "We only know the good shit." The men in the group cheered together.

Fenrir let out an annoyed growl and showed his fangs menacingly towards the group who all dropped their eyes to the group obediently. Only Scabior lifted his chin up slightly at the werewolf who clenched his jaw down with a loud snap and a few of the men jumped.

"I see the Mudblood managed to gift you a broken nose, maybe not learning healing spells wasn't such a bright idea." Greyback crackled at Scabior.

"Rick" Greyback snarled "Clean the Mudblood up and the rest of you pack up the camp I think it's about time we paid the Dark Lords most 'favorite' Death Eaters a visit." He licked his lips and the group scrambled quickly around the camp.

Rick walked over to where Hermione lay motionless on the ground. He knelt down beside her and tried to rub the blood away that had trickled down the side of her face from her ears with a small dirty handkerchief. Hermione had her eyes glued shut while she remained in a zombie like state on the hard earth.

"Oi Rick, leave that mess alone I like been able to see the artwork me an' the boys have created." Scabior said, checking that Greyback was out of ear shot, he was looking pleased with himself as he polished his wand.

Rick pushed the handkerchief back into his jeans pocket hastily. His sad eyes flickered over the girls broken body. He shuddered slightly upon seeing open gashes, scratches and dark bruises that were littering her skin. At some point during her time with the men, most of her clothes had been either removed for fallen off due to the sheer force of the crucio cursed. Rick guessed that Scabior would have had a hand in some of the removal of the witch's clothes. The girl was left in her underwear, of course Scabior would want to humiliate her, as he always had a passion for belittling people. He clenched his jaw painfully remembering the girl's screams throughout the forest, her cries would be forever echoing in his head. Rick used to have a little sister before she was killed in a Death Eater raid gone wrong and seeing the young witch like this brought back such immense guilt and shame that it made him feel physically sick to his stomach. Rick unbuckled the water bottle he had on hip and gentle poured the water into witches' mouth. Hermione's confused eyes snapped open as she felt the water soothe her sand paper throat. The Gryffindor searched the eyes of the snatcher, seeing many emotions flicker through them.

"H…hel…help..me.. pleas…please." Hermione whispered and voice cracked as she forced each word out of her raw throat.

Rick brought a finger up to his mouth and Hermione stopped trying to talk. The men around the camp were still busy doing what they ordered to do. Rick slowly pulled his wand out of his holster and Hermione tried to shrink away. A warm feeling came over her as Rick cast a silent heating charm, he then pulled out of his backpack a old pair of jeans which he pulled up each of Hermione's legs. Once they were ready to be zipped up, Rick looked up to glance around them seeing no one was taking interest he quickly placed his wand in the side of her jeans and zipped and buttoned her up. Hermione stared at him in utter disbelief which Rick with a small sad smile and mouthed the words "I'm sorry"

"Rick, what the fuck do you think you're doing mate? " Scabior shouted at him from across the camp. Rick jumped back and looked up at him with a feeling of dread as he watch Scabior make his way over to them. "Dressing the Mudblood? How am supposed to view my handy work now?" Scabior licked his lips looking down on the witch. Hermione's squirmed under his gaze and shut her eyes tightly blocking him out.

A low growl sounded behind them as warning and Hermione heard Rick stand up abruptly. The next thing she knew she was forced to stand upright, feeling every nerve in her body scream in protest. Hermione was trembling in fear with flashes of Scabior's face coming into her mind's eye.

A sharp shot through her back making her eyes snap open only to have the moldy hood thrown over her head. Hermione felt as if her body was about to break as she was lifted roughly to a standing position. One of the men yanked her arms behind her back to bind her wrists tightly together.

"Hmm, not long of a wait now till I get to have another taste of my Mudblood" Scabior's voice whispered in her ear and he pressed himself into her side causing Hermione to shudder violently. He let out a low chuckle seeing how she tried to squirm away from his iron grip. Scabior pulled the hood up Hermione felt his warm wet tongue slide up the length of her neck, his lips came to rest at her ear. As he began to whisper again a loud warning growl made Scabior yank away from her. The group suddenly became oddly silent. Hermione could hear Greyback's heavy footsteps go past her, suddenly she was dragged roughly forward and made to walk at a fast pace where she could barely keep up and frequently stumbled on lose rocks or tree roots.

Occasionally Greyback would give growl signals changing their pace or direction. The walk was long and grueling, every step Hermione felt as if her legs would buckle from under her. Shear exhaustion was starting to overcome her and the tree roots seemed to be getting caught in her feet more frequently the longer they walked. Scabior would sometimes press his wand into her back causing a stinging shock to keep her walking. Hermione was exhausted, her brain was fuzzy and her stomach would give a sharp hunger pain ever so often.

After what Hermione felt like she had been a life time of walking for hours on end through rough terrain. The group finally they came to a dead stop, which caused her to walk straight into Scabior;s back. He chuckled and pulled her tightly to his side which keeping his hand firmly on her waist. She was too exhausted to care about the close proximity and was positive that he was actually holding her up as her legs starting to shake due to chronic fatigue.

A small pop was heard and tiny voice began to speak. "Welcome to-"

"Silence Elf!" Fenrir growled "Inform Malfoy we have the Mudblood." The elf gave a small alarmed squeak quickly apparated.

Hermione's heart felt as if it was beating so loudly and erectly in her chest that the men could hear it. They had finally arrived at the Malfoy Manor, the Manor the snatchers were going to overtake, the manor Scabior would have her again. Hermione's chest gave had a sharp pain as he thought frantically in her head.

"You know the drill gentlemen. Wait for my signal." Greyback whispered to the men.

Light footsteps were heard in the distance and Hermione could feel Scabior adjust his posture against her. Hermione could hear the snatches starting to fidget with their clothes beside her, a few cleared their throat awkwardly and Greyback let out a soft whine of warning and the fidgeting stopped abruptly as the footsteps could now heard more clearly.

"Ah Lucius, it has been too long my old friend." Greyback greeted the blonde wizard "We caught the Mudblood and wish to hand her over to you in exchange for a deal."

Scabior grabbed the hood on Hermione and ripped it off her head. Disorientated Hermione peeled open her eyes to see a pale Lucius staring down at her. He had a sneer on his face and his chin was tilted up slightly and he looked down at her. The Gryffindor had never felt so vulnerable in all her life, like a piece of meat being sold off to the highest bidder.

"The Dark Lord had specific requirements for the Mudblood to be unspoiled." Lucius spoke smoothly.

"The Mudblood tramp deserved to be shown her place in this world, under the heel of my dirty boot." Scabior grinned.

"The Dark Lord requested that The Mudblood be handed over to me immediately once captured. There will be no need for a deal." Lucius replied to Greyback ignoring Scabior.

Greyback let out a deep laugh that sounded like a bark "The Dark Lord doesn't favor you anymore Lucius. Not since your failure at the Ministry with the Potter boy."  
Hermione's eyes flickered up at the mention of Harry and a lump began to well up in her throat.

"We simply request a deal as myself, perhaps to increase your status to what it once was?" He smiled a toothy grin.

The change in Lucius's demeanor changed rapidly and his hand fell towards his wand holster.  
"You dare insult me in my own home!"

"Surely Lucius you cannot deny this will not put you in favor of the Dark lord? The Mudblood, Potter's Mudblood."

Lucius glared loathing towards Greyback.

 _POP!_

"OHHHHH what do we have here!?" a slick feminine voice sounded which sent an uneasy ripple through the group.

Hermione unglued her eyes from the floor and snapped her head upwards to find a curious looking Bellatrix Lestrange with her eyes darting around at the snatchers from the other side of the iron gates. Awestruck Hermione stared at Bellatrix taking in her appearance, she was a heck of a lot healthier than the last time the Gryffindor laid eyes on the acrostic looking woman in the Ministry of Magic. No longer gaunt from years of hunger and abuse in Azkaban. Her formerly rotten dentures were now pearly white as she grinned through ruby red lips. Her black hair was lush and flowed gracefully over her shoulders and down her back.

Dark orbs suddenly locked with honey brown and Hermione felt another sharp spark in her chest. Was it as spark of hope? The faintest sign of hope? Hope that lies with stunning witch with a black heart which was as dark as the ace of spades. The right hand woman of the Dark Lord. The most skilled and talented witch of her time and of the course the most lethal.

Hermione battled with herself feeling overwhelmed at the dire situation she had fallen into. Deep sadness for her two best friends who we probably beside themselves with worry finding her missing. Hermione drew in a sharp breath not breaking eye contact with the women threw the bars.

Bellatrix tilted her chin upwards to match her brother in laws and a slight smirk appeared on her face. "Mudblood" Bellatrix licked her lips hungrily and Scabior tighten his grip on her waist.

"This doesn't concern you-"

"You caught the Mudblood and thought you would return her to me?" Bellatrix cocked her head to the side while still keeping her eyes locked on Hermione's.

"This is not your Mudblood." Scabior said defensively towards Bellatrix who cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Seems you've left her in such a state." She said eyeing Hermione's broken frame. "Where are your manners boys" Bellatrix spoke to the men in the group and Rick hung his head in shame.

"Lucius do we have a deal or not?" Greyback interrupted.

A crackle of laughter burst from Bellatrix as she tossed her head back. "This is the funniest shit I have seen in a LOOONG time! Trust you, Greyback. Where did you find these lot? The dumpster obviously." The dark with smirked as she raked her eyes over the men surrounding Greyback.

"You thought you could gallivant up here and try your luck with a deal? SHIT for brains the lot of you!" Bellatrix crackled.

The snatchers looked unsettled as they glanced nervously to each other and Greyback was starting to become frustrated as his breathing started to become louder. Ignoring Bellatrix he turned to Lucius who was still standing on guard. "Lucius I won't ask again.

"Bellatrix! Hel…" Hermione tried to shout but her unused and battered voice box produced only a small croak.

"Silenco" Scabior cast at Hermione's chest making her shut her eyes tightly.

"Nice one' Scabby" one of the men grunted. Bellatrix's lip curled upwards at him causing him to glue his eyes to the floor.

"Fifthly little snatchers want to play?" She giggled. "Silencing the Mudblood so she doesn't spill all their pathetic little secrets." Bellatrix spoke in her favorite sing song voice.

The tension around them started to rise and Greyback struggled to keep a calm energy for his men in the group.

The Gates of the manor start to move with a load metal clang echoing around them.

"We will discuss this _deal_ inside." Said Lucius as he spun around apparating in front of the manors front doors.

Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out Lucius.

"You can deal with Cissy when these rotten mongrels drag their muddy boots through her carpet." She called out to Lucius who ignored her.

Bellatrix flickered her eyes briefly over as the filthy men who gave her a wide birth slipping past her. The dark with was intrigued by Scabior's display of ownership over the Mudblood. The Mudblood squirmed violently in his grip as he dragged her roughly towards the manor.

 _The Mudblood._ It's been a long time since Bellatrix had laid eyes on the younger witch. She would never forget the moment she saw her in the Department of Mysteries. Those determined brown eyes arrogantly staring her down across the room. A dirty little book worm know it all, as her dear nephew Draco described her. Bellatrix eyes lingered on the Gryffindor once again as she watched the snatcher drag her up the last of the Manors stairs. The young witch looked bruised, bloodied and weak, much to Dark Witch's annoyance leaving her with no room to have fun with the girl.

The Dark Lord had already make his orders clear to the Death Eaters. Obtain Harry Potter, The Blood Traitor and The Mudblood – Alive and uninjured. Bellatrix sniggered to herself, so much for orders being followed. Looks like she will have to take this upon herself, listen to their pathetic deal before she kills every last one of them and claims what is rightfully hers.

Bellatrix lingered silently in the back of the ballroom watching the pathetic snatchers gather in front of Lucius. Narcissa stood behind her looking perplexed at the situation unfolding. Bellatrix clenched her jaw tightly as she felt a jab of annoyance watching Scabior holding the girls back tightly to his chest. No doubt covering his arousal, Bellatrix gave him a sneer and he smirked coolly back at her.

Bellatrix locked eyes with the Mudblood and watched carefully as she saw the girl's eyes starting to fill with tears. The Mudblood kept squirming out of Scabiors grip and he struggled to keep her under control.

 _It seems as the Mudpuppy loathes this snatcher as much as I do._ Bellatrix smirked to herself as she twirled her wand impenitently in her hand.

 _Crunch_

Hermione withered in pain as tried to scream in horror as she had realized Scabior had bent backwards her middle finger in an unnatural angle effectively breaking it. Tears started to stream down her face and she suffered in silence. A few of the men who were leaning against the wall grinned at her pain.

A man towards the side of the room started laughing like a cockatoo and Bellatrix turned to glare at the man who also had his hand down his pants.

"Seriously?" Bellatrix questioned, tilting her head to the side eyeing the man in disgust.

"I wonder what you'll do when I slice that off and hang it above my mantel piece?"

The snatchers laughter died immediately and a strangle squeak sounded from his throat.

"Oh and Scabior" She said ignoring the pervert "If you touch my property one more time you'll be sporting a hand like Wormtails."

Scabior evilly grinned towards her "Piss off you whore, this here Mudslut is mine, besides i have already claimed her" Scabior replied with a evil grin planted across his face.

Greyback turned around to face with anger etched in his features.

"Seems the tables have turned, Greyback. The Dark lord will not show mercy."

"So what, it's fine to have a little fun with the slut." Scabior shot back

"Rape is punishable by death, you know the Dark Lords rules" Lucius replied calmly.

Scabior suddenly dropped to his knees spluttering loudly clawing at his throat which now had a tight whip bound around it. Bellatrix grinned and tightened her grip at the other end. All of the snatchers drew their wands out instantly. Hermione who looked like she was struggling to stand on her own fell to her knees to next to Scabior.

"Such an easy catch you filthy mongrel, I look forward to making you suffer a slow and painful death for having the audacity of calling me a whore" Bellatrix sung with glee, ignoring the seven wands pointing in her direction.

A loud inhuman piercing growl erupted in the ballroom causing the windows around them to rattle. The snatchers violently slashed the air sending a barricade of colorful spells towards Bellatrix's direction.

The dark witch easily blocked and dodged every one of their spells with her foot work and quick flicks of her wand, while skillfully holding the end of the whip which was still strangling Scabior slowly to death. Hermione watched as Scabior's eyes started bulging from his sockets. While all the fighting was taking place, Hermione took her moment to grab the wand the Rick hid in her jeans. She held it firmly in one hand, while whispering a quick spell that dropped her hand ties away. Scabior wheezed and fought helplessly against the whip and he watched her in horror though budging eyes as she unsilenced herself with Rick's wand. The snatchers continued to throw every spell they could at Bellatrix who was easily defending herself against all seven of the men.

Bellatrix heard her sister's piercing scream over the chaos and flickered her eyes over to see Greyback ripping the throat out of Lucius with his teeth. The wizard lay on the ballroom floor twitching uncontrollably under the werewolf.

"CRUCIO!" a snatcher cried at Narcissa, who screeched in pain as she fell on her back on the cold marble floor, her limbs twisted in odd unnatural angles the curse rippled through her body violently.

Bellatrix screamed in fury, dropping her grasp on the whip while she blasted the man cursing her sister across the spell was so powerful he flew across the room like a ragdoll and Scabior quickly pulled off the whip and began gasping hungrily for air.

Hermione had her chance, a chance to make him suffer under her wrath, revenge for what he had done to her. Yet she was frozen in place, Hermione simply stared at the spluttering man before her. Another scream echoed bounced off the walls of the ballroom making her flinch. Bellatrix's rage against the snatchers was unmatched as she slashed her wand threw the air causing them to wither and cry out in pain. A couple of snatchers caught fire and screeched around the room trying desperately to put the fiendfyre that burned through their skin. Hermione watched Bellatrix in awe as the acrostic featured women danced around the room in her element. Another snatcher squealed an animistic scream as he grabbed his face which was starting to melt through his fingers. He toppled face first into the ground where he lay next to rest with the other fallen snatchers. A loud sickening snap was heard in the room causing Hermione to shudder as she looked up in time to see Rick fall to the ground. Hermione breath caught in her lungs as the saw the light in Ricks eyes disappear.

"STOP!" Fenrir growled loudly at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix spun around to see Greyback holding a scared, pale Narcissa. He held her by the hair yanking her head roughly backward. He grinned hungrily as the blood from Lucius dripped from his fangs down her smooth neck

"Stop or I'll rip the throat out of your sweet sister" he growled and Narcissa flinched in fear.

Bellatrix shook in rage her wand was pointed firmly towards him and her knuckles had turned white gripping her wand.

"Easy, _Bella…_ You wouldn't want your pretty little sister turning into a monster like me, now would you hmm…? Drop your wand."

"DROP IT NOW!" He shouted making Narcissa let out a small whimper.

Bellatrix snarled at Fenrir and threw her wand angrily to the floor near her feet.

"Scabior grab her wand." Scabior was still trying to regain his composure from being almost strangled to death. Greyback snarled and opened his jaw wider to bite down on Narcissa's pale skin and Hermione acted on pure adrenaline spotting her chance, she shot a stunning spell which struck gold hitting a bewildered Greyback between the eyes knocking him backwards.

Bellatrix spun around to see an angry looking Hermione staring at Scabior who was still beside her gasping on all fours. Before anyone could move, Hermione launched herself on top of Scabior, she slammed her fists violently into his face and not stopping even when all the bones in his face were broken and her own hands ached. A pool of blood gathered on the floor surrounding his head. With each punch her heart and head felt like a weight had been lifted off them. Hermione's eyes streamed down her cheeks as her body began to weaken again.

A pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind pulling her off Scabior's body and Hermione's gaze was still locked on the man she loathed. Bellatrix came into her view, her features lacked their usual bite or smirk, and instead she showed a strange interest in the Gryffindor before her. Bellatrix picked up the wand which Hermione had dropped near Scabior's body and twirled in her fingers keeping her dark orbs locked on honey brown. Bellatrix stepped over the snatchers body and walked slowly towards her. Hermione didn't even flinch due to sheer exhaustion when Bellatrix approached her. The dark with lent down and Hermione felt a firm hand on her chin tilting her face upwards to stare deeper into the witch's eyes. Bellatrix let go of her face and handed her Ricks wand and Hermione brought a weak shaking hand up to claim it.

"You know the spell." Bellatrix whispered seductively towards her and she moved behind her to lift her gently to a standing position. Hermione shuddered upon feeling the dark with so close to her, so close she could smell her, it soothed her.

Hermione took in a deep breath in and clenched her hand tightly on Rick's old wand. Her eyes looked upon Scabior's broken bloodied face and felt pure hatred towards him.

A bright green erupted from behind her striking Scabior in the chest, killing him instantly. Hermione exhaled her breath as she felt her knees buckle from under her, she didn't feel the hard marble ground break her fall, only strong feminine hands.


	2. Rip Curl Effect

Darkness was engulfing her, the sensation was like she was stuck in the rip curl of a never ending wave. Her mind felt paralyzed, all she could feel was the terrifying pressure of water surrounding her body. It was crushing the life from her. Its heavy weight felt like it was suffocating her from the inside out. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen, she tried to take in a breath but found she could only exhale. Suddenly she became aware of the blood from her heart that was thumping loudly in her ears.

 _Thump thump thump_

She tried to move her arms vigorously trying to swim out of the wave, stretching... reaching for sometime solid to grasp onto. Only to find the cold liquid pass through her open fingers like she was transparent.

 _Thump thump_

The pain in her lungs struck her like a thousand knifes pushing deeply into soft flesh.

 _Thump_

The last oxygen bubbles fell from her lips as every part of the water imprisoned every part of her existence.

 _Thu..m..p._

Hermione's eyes peeled open in shock, feeling her body drenched in a cold sweat. Passing the oyxgen though her lungs with shallow rapid breaths. She pushed herself to sit upright squinting at her surroundings through blotchy eyes.

"Bad dream?" a slick voice sounded from the darkest corner of the room.

Hermione went to speak but no words came out, her throat felt like sandpaper. She tried to speak again, force words out... but nothing... nothing but a soft sharp exhale passed through her lips.

Feeling alarmed she placed her hand to her throat and glanced into the dark corner.

"A little side effect from the potion Cissy gave you. Unless you wanted to birth the mongrels spawn?"

Hermione frowned and shook her head vigorously as she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. The young witch collapsed back down in the bed feeling her eyes lids become to heavy for her to fight to stay awake.

Sleep invited her back for a second round.

* * *

A lukewarm feeling passed through Hermione's body and slowly roused her from her dreamless sleep. Hermione remained still with her eyes firmly closed as she became attuned to her environment. She felt softness on her back and heard the gentle crackling of a fire not far from where she lay. Peeling back her eyes, she squinted at the ceiling finding the rooms only source of light was the fire, Hermione turned to lay on her side and searched the room for occupants.

No one was in the room with her.

The room was tiny. Her bed and a wooden chair was the only furniture. The room had a small window that was shut on the far wall, it was pitch black outside.

Hermione touched her throat, it felt smooth like it normally would with no sign of a wound or graze. She attempted a small whisper to try and execute some words with no success. Frustrated she tried to hum a tune which resulted in her face becoming hot from over exerting herself.

Maybe her throat wasn't what she should be worrying about the most right now, what about the rest of her body? Hermione pulled back to covers and swung her legs over the bed, her movements were stiff and slow. Looking down at bare legs she was surprised to see her abrasions were healed and only light red scaring marks remained from the deepest cuts. _Did Bellatrix heal me?_ Hermione thought this was highly unlikely and it probably would of been Narcissa's spell work instead. She moved her hands over her arms feeling smooth fresh skin, moving her hands lower she felt a sharp pain on the side of her ribs. A vision swiftly assaulted her mind, it was of her screaming her throat coarse, begging for the pain to stop.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing and trembling hands. In an extreme wave of nausea, Hermione took a deep breath and bravely looked down at her skin. Her breath hitched at what she saw, in deep crude writing marked the degrading word _slut._ Memories of pain invaded her senses, she could feel the knife slicing through her skin, every tiny movement of the blade ripping her flesh in smooth easy strokes, like her skin was paper. Hermione remembered the sound of the blade pushing through her tight skin which made the bile rise up from the pit of her stomach. Swallowing the bile she shuddered. _Why haven't I seen this before?_ She quickly answered her own question remembering how abused are tortured she had been in the last week that looking at all her wounds was the last thing on her mind.

Clenching her jaw tightly and holding back the tears that threatened to escape. _He marked me! The BASTARD Marked ME!  
_

Anger bubbled up in her chest. The thought of his broken face as she pummeled her fists into him, wishing she could do it again and again. Hermione squeezed her fists tightly letting the emotion of sheer hatred wash over her. She sat like that for a few moments thinking about the Scabior's bloodied cheek bones spiting under her fury. Bitterly she looked down again at the marking, quick visions of Scabior small blade he hid in his jacket pocket came to mind. He enjoyed to threaten her with it, drag its tip across her flesh when she screamed to loudly from the torture. A gift he would say, something to always remind you of me. His evil grin staring down at her made her wish she had a wand to explode something. She placed her finger tips lightly over the letters , only to flinch back realizing that her whole side stung. It felt like her body was being pressed into a open flame.

Hermione glanced around the room one more, this time she spotted material lying on the back of the wooden chair, she pushed herself off the bed onto weak legs and hobbled painfully towards it.

The material turned out to be a emerald and black robe, carefully she dressed herself in it, taking care when the material brushed over her burning side. Once dressed she reached for the door which was... _locked of course_ , Hermione let out a disappointed sigh.

Hermione hadn't spotted a wand in the room, so it looked like she would have to attempt this the muggle way.

Reaching in the back of her curly hair, she pulled out a small bronze bobby pin. Crouching gently on her knees in front of the lock she skillfully began twisting the pin, after a few promising clicks the door unlocked. Luckily its one skill she practiced a few years ago over the Christmas holidays at her parents house even though on the whole scale of the events that had taken place in her life, she felt proud of herself for this one small moment.

Carefully she stood again, placing a hand on the door knob and turning it as quietly as she possibly could. The clicking of boots on floor boards made her freeze abruptly, the soft clicking was coming closer to her location. Quickly acting on instinct Hermione pulled open the door and walked through finding herself in a dark hallway. The door closed behind her with a soft click. _Which way now?_ Hermione thought desperately, each side of the hallway faded into darkness. Choosing to go right, Hermione hobbled down the hallway hugging the wall.

"Ohhhhh girrrly, lets play a little game of hide and seek then shall we?" Bellatrix's voice sung out from somewhere behind her causing Hermione to quicken her limping pace. She was so weak and fragile that every step felt as if she was walking up a vertical hill. Her leg muscles screamed at her for lack of use and she was beginning to curse the effects of atrophy.

Spotting a door to her left, Hermione desperately grasped the door handle which turned and opened. She burst through the door to find a study with its walls lined with book cases and the middle had rows of shelves jam packed with books. Her eyes opened in awe staring at the amount of heavy tombs that littered the room

 _If only I could sit by the fire and devour a new book..._

"Where are you dearie?" Bellatrix voice was coming closer which jerked Hermione out of her day dream. She closed the door ever so softly behind her and limped towards the book shelves to find a place to hide. She found a small corner at the back of the room and crouched down on her knees. The blood pumped loudly in her ears and brief visions of her nightmare came flooding back to her making her feel extremely terrified.

 _Click_

Hermione took a deep breath and went ridged shrinking her body closer into the bookshelf behind her. Carefully Hermione peered through the gap in the books to see Bellatrix standing in the doorway with a curious expression. Dressed in her traditional clad black corset and heeled boots, her curls bounced around her face gracefully as she made her way into the room.

"Hiding in here are we? Should of picked a less obviously location..." Bellatrix crackled with glee.

A loud sharp crack sounded and Hermione saw Bellatrix disappear on the spot, her eyes darted around looking to where Bellatrix apparated to. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and felt an unnatural sensation wash over her. she looked up to see a smirking Bellatrix looking down at her.

"GOTCHA!" Bellatrix shouted in delight and Hermione let out a silent scream holding her hands up to cover her eyes wishing she could of been under the invisibility cloak. Bellatrix grabbed hold of one of her legs and yanked it towards her and Hermione's head fell back onto the carpet with a thud. She started Kicking her free leg out frantically until Bellatrix made short work of that by placing her other hand on the leg with a iron grip. Bellatrix gave her a smug look as she enjoyed watching Hermione's alarmed expression. Bellatrix dragged her all the way out of the shelves into the clearing near the fireplace.

"How did the little Muddy get out of her room? hmm?" Bellatrix said dropping her legs back on the carpet. Hermione sat up quickly pulling her knees to her chest and closed her eyes shut tight knowing a curse would be coming her way any moment. Being mute, not even the house elves would hear her screams.

Hermione felt the blunt end of a unmistakable wand pressing into her cheek. She held her breath and braced for impact. A small electric shock went through her skin straight to her teeth. Hermione's eyes flicked open in shock. It wasn't even painful, almost like a small tickle.

"Believe me Muddy, nothing would give me greater pleasure than crucio'ing you for your disobedience" The dark with smirked. "But Cissy made me promise..." Bellatrix pulled her wand away from the Gryffindor's cheek and twirled it in her hand looking down at the girl before her.

Hermione looked at Bellatrix like she had just grown another head.

"Oh, don't give me that look Muddy" Bellatrix bit back.

"I must admit pet, I ever would of picked you to snap. That was a impressive display of violence...Even for a Mudblood. "You probably would of killed the bastard too, if Cissy haven't of beat you to it."

Hermione looked up at her with a confused expression, her eyebrows were pressed tightly together.

A click behind them sounded and both women turned their heads to see a flustered looking Narcissa entering the room.

"What happened?" Narcissa spoke apprehensively her eyes flicking between Hermione who was siting on the floor like a scared animal and her sister towering above playing with her wand.

"Relax Cissy" Bellatrix gave her an annoyed sigh. "Muddy and I were just playing a little game of hide and seek... I won" She smirked and Narcissa simply stared back at her waiting for better explanation.

"Muddy decided to leave her room and go exploring." Bellatrix said offhandedly.

Narcissa approached Hermione carefully, she knelt down beside her and placed her hand gently on Hermione's arm. The sudden skin to skin contact made Hermione recoil violently, Narcissa hesitated slightly pulling her hand back. Bellatrix gave a frustrated sigh and flicked her wand quickly causing Hermione to stand upright as if she was a puppet on strings, then pushed into a nearby couch. Narcissa gave her sister a pointed look and Bellatrix rolled her eyes back.

Narcissa approached Hermione again, siting on the far end of the couch. Her body went naturally stiff as she turned to face a confused looking Hermione. It was difficult to word what she wanted to say to the girl. Gaining composure Narcissa spoke softly to her.

"After healing your wounds I found that I could not heal the deepest on on your ribs. The knife in which inflicted this was a cursed blade."

Hermione closed her eyes in misery knowing that a cursed blade is as good as a permanent tattoo, never fading, never healing ignominious slur.

"However, we do know what curse was used on the blade."

Hermione opened her eyes looking slightly hopeful.

"An ancient curse that reacts negatively to pain" Narcissa stated with a disgusted look on her features.

"An ingenious curse, really..." Bellatrix pondered and Narcissa threw her a dirty look.

"The curse will intensify when you become a victim of pain, it works from deep inside your body flowing through your blood supply and nerve endings causing uncontrollable and devastating results."

"Basically your body will melt from the inside out, resulting in a agonizing slow painful death." States Bellatrix in a matter of fact tone.

Narcissa ignored Bellatrix and lent closer to a trembling Hermione. "I owe you my life Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up into sincere steel blue eyes, feeling perplexed at the fact Narcissa is in her debt and even more so for the use of her actual name.

"Or Cissy would of ended up like her dear deceased husband."

Feeling shocked to her core, Hermione was shaking uncontrollably, her scared eyes flicker over to Bellatrix who was watching her intently. Hermione opened her mouth to speak. Bellatrix raised her eyebrow slightly "Really going to try talk again?, silly muddy."

"Miss Granger, when examining your health. I came across that you were with child, knowing the circumstances in which you came into this position...I took the liberty of giving you a specially designed tonic. Unfortunately because of the tonics strength, its side effect causes the drinker to become mute until the voice box and esophagus can re-heal itself." Narcissa with a sad look in her eyes.

Overcome with the emotion building up in her chest ever since she was snatched away by Greyback and leading up to this moment. Finally the tears she had been holding back fell slowly down her cheeks.

Narcissa rose from her seat and knelt down carefully in front of the crying Gryffindor and whispered softly so only Hermione could hear. "Miss Granger, being a survivor of what you are going through right now... I offer my support until you feel ready to step into the world again as a healed woman. You can overcome this it will just take time."

Hermione hiccuped and gulped back the rest of her tears, she couldn't believe her ears. The mother of her arch nemesis offering her support? The Ice Queen had being in Hermione's shoes before...maybe there was a perk to saving someones life.

"If you two have finished your cozy little chat..." Bellatrix whined like a child.

Hermione gave Narcissa a small sad smile who returned it before standing up. Feeling the need to ask the burning question in the forefront of her brain she lay her palm out and pretended to write on her hand with the other and Narcissa got the hint and grabbed a quill and parchment from the nearby desk.

 _"Why have you not handed me over to the Dark Lord?"_ Hermione scribbled with the quill. Bellatrix moved swiftly behind the couch to read over her shoulder.

A deep laugh sounded from behind her "Good question Muddy, I thought you would never ask."

Hermione turned to look up at Bellatrix and gave her a small frustrated look, which morphed into a confused one when Bellatrix started to play with her corset pocket, finally pulling out a small transparent orb.

The young witch tried to gasp with no sound, instead her mouth was hanging wide open in shock. She jumped off the lounge while cursing herself for the pain that shot through her side from the boisterous movement to turn and lock eyes with Bellatrix.

"Ah Muddy, good to see you still remember what a prophecy orb looks like." and Hermione snapped her jaw shut.

"I grabbed this fascinating little orb back three years ago. I spotted my name written under it in the Hall of Prophecy, along with Cissy's name on it too. Only when you beat the bastard snatcher to near death I knew the prophecy was referring to you... I have waited a long time to find you, who would of know that the little Muddy Princess would complete our divine circle." Bellatrix crackled as she walked smoothly towards Hermione handing her the orb and Narcissa came to stand in the triangle. With a shaking hand she reached out and grasped the fragile orb in her palm. It vibrated softly before the light in the glass began to swirl. A cold voice assaulted her ears and a smooth voice spoke the words;

 _Drowning in a bottomless pit_  
 _There is no light_  
 _There is no escape_  
 _It has stolen everything you once had._  
 _One lives it_  
 _One breathes it_  
 _One must be broken to gain it_  
 _Two of Black, one of mud fated to turn Black_  
 _Through the light there is darkness_  
 _The third brought together by fate_  
 _Nor the light or dark will survive the nightmare_  
 _Only the three that breathe together as one,_  
 _Will know power unlike no other.  
_

Feeling the color drain from her face as the last words of the prophecy were spoken, Hermione's hand trembled so violently that Bellatrix grabbed the orb from her quickly putting it back in her pocket. A familiar feeling of running away burst through her veins. It was too much, she felt so overwhelmed and before she could think, Hermione turned on heel quickly and ran for the exit, ripping open the door knob and busting out into the hallway. She turned to sprint as fast as she could down the hall. Before she could try, two hands curled around her waist pulling her roughly back into the library. Hermione landed on her bottom with the soft carpet breaking her fall, she tried to get up but Bellatrix was on her before she could run again like agile panther. Hermione's worst memories of Scabior flooded every cell in her body as she tried to desperately buckle Bellatrix off her. The dark witch had a tough time trying to control Hermione until she grabbed her throat with a strong grip and pressed her wrists firmly above her head. Hot tears fell down Hermione's face as she stared up into Bellatrix's eyes loathingly and Bellatrix simply returned the gaze.

"Either calm your shit Muddy or ill be locking you up with the Werewolf in the dungeon" Bellatrix warned.

Bellatrix tightened her grip on Hermione's neck making the blood vessels in her eyes pop. Bellatrix clenched her jaw tightly and she trembled to control her anger.

"Bella, enough." Narcissa said placing a hand on Bellatrix's shoulder which made her loosen her grip slightly. Satisfied that she could cause some distress without causing pain and slowly released Hermione who instantly spluttered and coughed silently holding her own neck.

Bellatrix let out a low hiss of pain as she looked down at her dark mark that was glowing eerily. She stood swiftly from Hermione and apparated on the spot leaving a hysterical looking Hermione behind.


End file.
